You're the Reason
by ariesdragon
Summary: You're not marrying her, and that's final! Kaiba shouted, however Mokuba was not ready to take no for an answer. The result? The Kaiba brothers get into a big fight. No pairings, brotherly fluff, rated for fighting, and a smidgen of language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
Key:  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"

* * *

"Your not marrying her, and that's final!" Kaiba shouted, slamming his hands down on his office desk, causing files, blueprints, graphs, and various other important documents to scatter everywhere. 

"S-sir, I heard a commotion, and, a-and, I was wondering i-is everything alright?" Said a frightened looking secretary, biting her lower lip, and trembling as she stepped into the room. She immediately regretted coming in as soon as she looked at the steely blue eyes of her employer. Kaiba crossed his arms, and glared at her.

"When has yelling ever been a sign of something being alright?" Kaiba asked coolly, arching an eyebrow.

"Never, but I just t-thought I'd..." She stuttered, brown eyes widening in fear behind black rimmed glasses.

"You just thought, you'd eavesdrop, right, maybe make a quick buck by reporting what you saw?" Kaiba asked crossing over to the frightened woman, who was now nervously ringing her hands.

"I would n-never..." She began quickly. Kaiba put up a hand to silence her.

"Spare me the bullshit, your fired." Kaiba said crossing back to his chair, having successfully caused the woman to cry.

"No, your not." Mokuba said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, she is." Kaiba stated, turning back around, and stepping toward Mokuba.

"No, she's not." Mokuba said again, just as firmly, stepping towards his brother, and looking him straight in the eye. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"She's eavesdropping on private matters, an offense that will not be tolerated."

"She was concerned!"

"She was digging for dirt!"

"She has been nothing but patient with you, and has served this company well, she always works hard and..."

"She always worked hard, past tense Mokuba, considering the fact she doesn't work here anymore."

"I said she does." Mokuba said, crossing his arms over his chest, his storm gray eyes locking onto his brother's blue ones, neither of them willing to back down. They both failed to notice the secretary in question scurry out the room.

"This isn't even about how I treat _my_ employees, now is it Mokuba. This is about you and that, that witch." Kaiba said, noticing how quickly the subject had changed. He had to watch that, Mokuba was 16 years old now, and sharp as whip. Mokuba turned his gaze away to the floor, and bit his lower lip, in an attempt to hold his tongue. He loved his brother dearly, but he had no right to say that about his _fiance_.

"She's not a witch." Mokuba bit out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Your absolutely right Mokuba she's not a witch, she's nothing, and your not marrying her."

"Why because you want me to end up like you!" Mokuba shouted. "Your nothing but a cold, friendless, dateless, arrogant, work-acholic, who spends more time with his little machines then he does in the real world!" Mokuba shouted, finally losing it.

"No," Kaiba said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep his anger in check, if it had been anyone else who had said those things to him, they would of felt the full force of his wrath. But this was Mokuba, his beloved brother, he couldn't hurt him, _her _on the other hand. "You can't marry her because she's nothing but an ugly, worthless, gold digging slut, who will only bring you down. Besides your too young, and I absolutely forbid it, that's final." Kaiba said, slipping his black trenchcoat over his white button down top and white suit pants. He headed towards the door, he needed to blow off some steam, before he said something he knew he would regret. However Mokuba stopped him, blocking off the pathway. Kaiba crossed his arms, and glared but Mokuba didn't back down.

"This. Isn't. Over." Mokuba said, gray eyes lit with a fire Kaiba had never seen before, his little brother was livid, angry beyond belief at him. Kaiba swore under his breath, this was all that she-devils fault.

"I've made my decision Mokuba."

"No, I'm tired of you making decisions for me, I'm not a little kid anymore, besides we seen how well that's worked out in the past." Mokuba snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes. Mokuba crossed his arms, and smirked.

"Wasn't it your idea to get adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba, weren't you the one that said he would give us a better life, oh yeah Seto, your an _excellent_ judge of character."

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock, and mouth fell open. Kaiba stood there for a good three seconds, wordlessly in complete in total shock, he never expected his brother to throw that in his face. 'He must really love her' He thought for a second. He shook the thought out of his head. 'This woman is the enemy, she's turning him against you.' He narrowed his eyes, and glared at his brother with a rage Mokuba had never experience directed at him. No matter what he did or said, his brother had never given him _that_ look before, as shock was replaced with fury. He squirmed a little under his intense gaze, and was about to run, when his fiance's bright, smiling face flitted into his mind. Mokuba shook his head, there was no way he was going to run, this was to important, _she_ was too important. He was brought out of his silent pep talk by Kaiba's voice.

"You have ten seconds to get out of my sight." Kaiba bit out, hands shaking with rage.

"Stop telling me what to do Seto, your not my father." Mokuba retorted. For the second time that day, Kaiba stared at his brother in open shock, but Mokuba actually had to back away when what he had just said fully registered in Kaiba's brain. "Your just a cold hearted machine, I refuse to be one too, I am marrying her, with or without your blessing, but if you were really as great a brother as you claim to be, you would give it to me." Mokuba snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Maybe I wouldn't be they way I am if you hadn't killed my mother." Kaiba snapped back. He saw his brother's widen, the hurt shining through his eyes, for the first time in his life though, he didn't really care. "And as for your little theory about me not acting like a good brother, just because I won't give you my blessing, your dead wrong. That woman is nothing but a slut who's after your money, and your just to young, and stupid to realize that, I'm saving you from yourself. Speaking of which, saving you is something I seem to have to do a lot of, because your helpless and immature, and young, so save me the lecture, you know nothing."

"Your the one that doesn't know anything!" Mokuba shouted, tears spilling down his face. "Your 21 years old, and you've never even been on a date, your alone now, and your going to die alone. You wouldn't even know what a gold digging tramp would look like, because you've never seen one, you haven't seen anyone!"

"Watch your mouth!" Kaiba shouted.

"You watch yours, how dare you talk about my _fiance_ like that, you don't know anything so just shutup! She is not only after my money, and she is not a slut!" Mokuba shouted.

"Really, then why was she all over _me_ last night." Kaiba snapped smirking, as his little brother's face turned red and he began stuttering. He hadn't told him the tramp's indiscretion because he knew it would hurt him, and it had.

Mokuba shook his head in disbelief. "Your lying." He whispered, not really sure, his brother never lied to him, then again, they had never been this mad at each other.

"Oh really?" Kaiba asked cockily, his composure already regained, only frustrating Mokuba further, as Kaiba calmly, and smugly made his way across the room. Picking up his phone, he switched over to his private line, then punched in some numbers, switching over to speaker phone.

"Hello?" Mokuba eye's widened. 'That's her voice, but how did Seto get my fiance's home number?' Mokuba thought panicked.

"Hey, sweet thing, after giving your _proposal_ some thought, I've decided to accept your offer."

"Really, what made you change your mind?"

"That's not important. How soon can you get over here." Kaiba asked, lowering his husky voice sexily, earning a betraying giggle from the woman on the other end.

"How fast is lightning?"

"Oooh, that fast hmm, well come down, oh and don't tell Mokuba about our little affair, it would devastate him." Kaiba said, giving Mokuba a pointed look, another laugh and agreement was heard before Kaiba hung up the phone. Mokuba gulped.

"That proves nothing, you probably tricked her into liking you." Mokuba accused, jabbing Kaiba with his finger. "It's exactly the sick twisted thing you'd do to win, you knew full well she had always had a small crush on you, I met her because she was the contest winner for the asinine and decietful win a date with Kaiba thing you set up to get holographic necklace sells! You were supposed to go on that date, but you being the cold hearted bastard that you are thought she was desperate and not worth your time, so you sent me because the stupid contest flyer never said _which_ Kaiba and unlike you I actually have a heart!"

"Well apparently I have enough of a "heart" to steal your so called fiance." Kaiba retorted, a smirk on his face.

_**Slap!**_

Mokuba's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Kaiba face was still turned as he put a finger to his mouth, and looked and stared at the blood that stuck to his finger.

"Seto, I"m so sorry, I didn't mean..." Mokuba said quickly, anger being replaced by concern and guilt. He stepped towards his brother to inspect his mouth, as Kaiba continued to stare at the blood in disbelief, completely unware that Mokuba was still talking, and getting the first aid, he heard nothing, he saw nothing, but red.

"Ingrate." Kaiba snapped, slapping Mokuba causing the cotton ball and alcohol to go flying on to the floor and onto the expensive, plush blue carpet. Mokuba held his cheek in shock, never, never had his brother hit him. Not even when he had to bail him out of jail for underage drinking, or for totaling his ferari, never. And he had no right to now, _he was the one who had messed with his fiance._ Letting out a yell, Mokuba tackled Kaiba to the ground, punching him in his mouth.

"Ingrate, how dare you call me that you cold hearted bastard!" Mokuba shouted, pinning his brother down, he knew he was stronger. Mokuba actually worked out, he was constantly outdoors, he loved the outdoors, he was on the soccer team, the baseball team, the swim team, and for a little while had actually been on the football team. His brother excelled at games, but he excelled at sports, and while he wasn't bulky, his muscles were well toned, from years of youthful exuberance, and the love of playing on teams, with people, having fun and working out. Kaiba on the other hand spent most of his time on the computer. Kaiba however, was not a person to be underestimated, when he did work out, which he did, he studied martial arts and street fighting, he may have been stronger, but his brother was definetely more skilled.

Kaiba flipped his brother off him, and sent him flying into the wall. Putting his guard up, he came charging after him, side kicking him back into the wall when he tried to get up. Mokuba crumpled to the ground causing Kaiba to pause in concern. Mokuba took the momentary pause to tackle Kaiba's legs, then began to punch him again, erratically, anywhere Kaiba wasn't blocking, he would aim. Kaiba watched carefully as his brother punched at him, his movements were erratic, and at first hard to predict, so he studied him, taking some necessary blows, before figuring out where to begin his assault, finally realizing Mokuba wasn't really guarding, at all, just pounding furiously in a linear motion, so he punched him, hard, horiozontally hitting him in the cheek, Mokuba fell off, and Kaiba rolled backwards and spun up. Mokuba wiped some blood from his mouth and looked up. Kaiba put back up his guard, and waited for his brother to make the first move. It didn't talk long as Mokuba came charging towards, him Kaiba dodged and watched as he crashed into his desk. Figuring Mokuba couldn't possibly still have any fight left in him after hitting the desk so hard, and being more than a little concerned Kaiba let down his guard and headed towards him.

"Tsk, tsk, Mokuba how many times have I told you, play with fire and your going to get burned." Kaiba said, folding his arms, across his chest, Mokuba suddenly grabbed Kaiba and picked him up, and choke slammed him into the desk, Kaiba eyes widened as the air was knocked out of him.

"Your the one that's playing with fire, Seto." Mokuba hissed. Kaiba rolled off the desk and onto the floor, gasping for air. Mokuba kicked him and he went rolling towards the wall. Mokuba watched as his brother gagged, and walked over, ready to kick again, when Kaiba tackled his legs, and punched him in the face. Mokuba swore, Kaiba was always one step ahead of his enemies, why should an actual fight be any different. Realizing he wasn't going to out smart his genius brother, he decided to work on sheer brute first, kicking Kaiba as hard as he could in chest, sending Kaiba backwards onto the floor. Kaiba however sprang backup before Mokuba did, and roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying. Kaiba was a lot stronger than he thought. Mokuba crouched low to the ground, then speared Kaiba, then picking him up in a hold he learned in wrestling, he hoisted him over his head, looked around, and slammed him into a nearby table, breaking it. Kaiba coughed up blood, and then closed his eyes, head lolling to the side.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelped, running over to him, Kaiba smirked, and flung Mokuba into the wall the second he came near.

"What's wrong Mokuba, your the one that started this." Kaiba said, as Mokuba glared at him, looking up from the wall. "Once again, you've started something you can't finish, so why don't you just apologize, and I might forgive you." Kaiba said haughtily, wiping the blood from his mouth. Mokuba growled.

"Your the one that's going to be sorry, you life ruining jackass." Mokuba shouted, tackling Kaiba to the ground and trying to strangle him, the two began rolling around on the floor.

"I'm a life ruiner, your the reason both our parents are dead, as I recall your the person who wouldn't swallow the cherry cough syrup, you had to have bubble gum, that's why Dad went out in the rain, that's why he got in a car crash!" Kaiba shouted, punching Mokuba, Mokuba however flipped him over, punching his brother, father, and best friend in the face.

"Your the reason we got adopted by Gozaboro afterwards."

"Your the reason my life has miserable since then, if you weren't around, I could've escaped." Kaiba shouted, punching Mokuba again.

"Your the reason mine has been too, you think I ENJOYED watching him beat you!" Mokuba shouted, trying to strangle his brother.

"Even after he was dead, your still the reason I'm miserable, I'm always having to save your helpless behind." Kaiba shouted now trying to strangle his brother. Just then, Mokuba fiance walked in the door, raised a perfectely sculptedeyebrow, and ran off to get help. Mokuba used the distraction, to flip Kaiba over, and began punching repeatedly.

"Newsflash, noone asked you to, and your the reason I got kidnapped in the first place!" Kaiba rolled up from under Mokuba, then tackled him back down, punching him in the face.

"Your the reason I'm weak, if I didn't have to always worry about you, I could be stonger, happier!"

"Your the reason I'm unhappy, if you would quit trying to impose your life of solitude and paranoid theories on me, I'd be better off!" Mokuba shouted punching Kaiba, using his strength to his advantage. Two guards came running in, and pulledMokuba off his brother.

"Back off!" Mokuba and Kaiba shouted at the same time to the two guards, the guards shrank back from the fury of the Kaiba brothers as the two tackled each other at the same time, rolling around on the floor, by now a crowd had gathered around as everyone watched Seto Kaiba, sophisticated, billionaire prodigy and Mokuba Kaiba exuberant, friendly, teenage wonder, try to beat the living daylights out of each other. The two rolled around the floor for awhile before Kaiba, lacking Mokuba's stamina, collapsed from fatigue on Mokuba. Mokuba spun up from under him, and began pounding on his chest, which Kaiba weakly tried to block, but finally Mokuba got a good one in, knocking his brother out as Kaiba gave one last kick with his last bit of strength, knocking Mokuba out. When they came to, they were still sprawled on the floor, the door locked as the guard had, irresponsibly, ushered everyone out the room, and left the two alone to duke it out. Mokuba huffed, and rolled of his brother, breath still knocked out of him, as Kaiba did the same.

"You really kicked my ass, maybe I should work out a little more, spend less time on the computer." Kaiba said, staring up at the ceiling.

"No don't you kicked my as..butt enough already." Mokuba said, also staring up at the ceiling. The two began to laugh at the absurdity of their comments. A guard peeked his head in, and instead of seeing two unconcious, blood thirsty teenagers, he heard...laugher.

"Psychos." He whispered under his breath, before shutting the door. Mokuba snorted, and they broke out into a whole new set of laughs.

"Ow, ow my ribs." Mokuba said, sitting up and looking down at his brother, laughing hysterically. Kaiba sat up, and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said, biting his lower lip, and fidgeting. He never felt so guilty in all of his life, and was ashamed to look at his brother. Mokuba stared at him frowning.

"Well I'm not." Mokuba stated firmly.

"And you shouldn't be, I was totally out of line, I'm not...I'm, your right, I'm not...your father, or a good brother." Kaiba said voice cracking, turning his head away in shame. "I have no right...Your growing up and..." Kaiba began.

"No." Mokuba said shaking his head vehemently. Kaiba looked up at him, confused. "No, don't start. You were right about her, and I had no right to say the things I did, your a wonderful brother, and your only trying to look out for me, and your usually right. That party did have alcohol and drugs, pink tennis shoes was a dumb fad, real men don't wear pink, and she who will not be named was a slut."

"Your fiance?" Kaiba whispered.

"Former." Mokuba nodded, bitterly.

"Well, I still feel guilty, I should've had a guard put you in your room, not hit you back, I'm 5 years older than you, I just got so mad, I let my temper get the better of me, and I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! You have nothing to be sorry about, and neither do I, we were both out of line, and we both lost our tempers, but this was bound to happen. Seto we've been repressing our feelings for so long, we haven't gotten into an arguement, or bickered in years and that's weird, we're brothers for crying out loud we're so supposed to annoy each other, ever little thing that annoyed us about the other, we've repressed because we didn't want to hurt each other's feelings. But Seto, it's okay if I bother you sometimes, you sure as hell..." Mokuba said seriously.

"Mokuba, language." Kaiba responded immediately.

"See that's what I mean, you shouldn't of interuppted me, and you always do that if you don't like what I'm saying it's so infuriating. And it's okay for you want to correct me, you raised me, but it's still annoying. Infact, you do a lot of things that irritate me, all the time. But I've never told you, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so I just kept it inside like a time bomb, and so did you, so we were bound to explode."

"Mokuba, I..."

"Unless the next words out your mouth are I agree, or I hate blank about you, I don't want to hear it Seto, for once your going to listen to me, you never listen to me, and that upsets me too. Look, from now on, I think we should tell each other our feelings, we don't have to fight per say, but we should just be honest. If something is bothering you about me, tell me, and not in a joking, or mock serious way, be straight forward, and not just about the important stuff, tell me if I'm chewing too loudly, or if you don't feel like spending the evening, or if I'm making you mad with my constant manipulating."

"You mean begging."

"Manipulating, it's okay if it bugs you Seto, we're brothers, it's our job to annoy each other _sometimes_." Mokuba finished, releasing a deep breath.

"Okay fine, your the reason I'm always thought of as the young this, or the young that, it's annoying and I feel belittled whenever anyone says it about me, and if it wasn't for you insisting that I go do this or I go do that, or if I act like this, or that, people wouldn't perceive me that way." Kaiba said, thinking.

"Okay." Mokuba said. "I'll think about your reputation next time I ask you to do something, on that note, no more bike riding lessons, I guess it does look pretty stupid a 21 year old can ride a motorcycle, run a company, and constantly invent things that changes life as we know it, but can't ride a bike.

"Also, your the reason that I always seem to have to work late, which is also annoying if you didn't insist on me taking breaks, or eating lunch, I'd be home in time for dinner."

"Point taken." Mokuba nodded, a little less enthusiastic.

"And your the reason I have so many self doubts, you always make me feel bad for who I am, because I don't act _normal_, sometimes when you say that, I feel like a freak, because I don't think like everyone else, or act my age. Don't you think I realize that I'm 21 years old and never been on a single date? It's not like I haven't ever been attracted to the opposite sex, I really just didn't have time, back when I dueled I was so busy, I barely got three hours of sleep a night, let alone have time to go on dates."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that, I'll try to be more encouraging, and less condescending, but I really wish you would go out and do more, your too good a person to be alone." Mokuba said, eyes shining with guilt and sadness. Kaiba looked at Mokuba and bit his lip guiltily, then smirked.

"Your the reason I'm constipated, that slop you called food a couple days ago doesn't agree with me at all." Kaiba said, laughing as Mokuba pretended to throw up.

"Maybe we shouldn't be _that_ honest." Mokuba laughed, pushing Kaiba lightly on the shoulder. Kaiba laughed too, pushing Mokuba back.

"And Mokuba?" Kaiba said, pausing, looking at him seriously.

"Yes Seto."

"Your the reason I'm happy." Kaiba said smiling. Mokuba smiled back at his brother.

"You make me happy too Seto, your my big brother, and no matter what happens, and I will always love you."

"I love you too, kid...Mokuba. Now what do you say me and you go get something to eat, your choice."

"YEAH, LOOK OUT BURGER WORLD HERE I COME!" Mokuba shouted getting his blue jean jacket, and pulling it over his orange and white stripe shirt, and blue jeans.

"Mokuba be reasonable."

"Nuh uh Seto you said wherever I want." Mokuba sang.

"Umm, I hate it when you pick burger world?"

"Nice try ain't gonna cut it." Mokuba said walking out the door, "And I'm driving." He sang dangling the keys.

"Mokuba, please, I umm, hate it when your unreasonable." Kaiba said following behind Mokuba, getting surprised stares from the employees as Kaiba trailed behind his brother, begging him for something, while his brother skipped happily down the hallway, singing, after they had just been deep into the fight of the century not fifteen minutes ago.

"Nope that ain't gonna cut it either."

"Anywhere but there!"

"YOU PROMISED, NA NA NA DA BOO BOO!" Mokuba sang, running down the stairs.

"Err, your the reason I'm going to be sick!" Kaiba hissed, as Mokuba laughed, starting the car as Kaiba grumbled in the passenger seat.


End file.
